Danny and the Avatar
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Clockwork informs Danny that he is needed somewhere, but that somewhere is in another universe, and it involves helping a twelve year old named Aang. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!
1. help is needed

**Well like the summery says and if you can't guess, this is a cross over with Avatar The Last Airbender. This takes place after Phantom Planet for DP but for ATLA it will start with the first episode, though I am not doing every episode and in fact, I'm skipping unimportant things like the episode with Haru, good luck finding it! Not to mention this is all Danny so it will be much shorter then the actual seasons. In fact, I'm not even going to do the whole Northern Water Tribe deal, and Aang won't be looking for a fire bending teacher, and also Danny will find familiar friends thanks to Clockwork throughout this FF and I admit I am skipping some pretty important episodes but it's not like Danny could do anything and remember these are following Danny, if you want the others at least **_**general**_** point of view, go to the episodes! Oh and I do not own DP or Avatar!**

_**Line break**_

Danny was blasted to the ground again by Plasmious.

He had teleported back to earth and was determined to finish Danny off.

Danny snarled and shot another blast.

Vlad dodged it and created ten copies of himself.

They all raised their arms and shot towards Danny.

Danny closed his eyes waiting for contact.

However the contact never came.

Slowly Danny opened his eyes and saw everything frozen and a clock like portal appearing.

Clockwork floated out of it "Clockwork? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Suddenly another ghost stepped out behind Clockwork.

Clockwork cast a sad look towards Danny "I'm afraid you are needed elsewhere" he said.

Danny was about to say something when he was surrounded by clocks.

When they vanished Danny saw a war playing below.

One side was blasting fire at others who were using air to attempt to defend them selves.

Danny watched in horror as they flew away and saw a boy flying on a flying bison in a storm.

A wave knocked him into the sea and both him and his bison were washed away, frozen, in a block of ice.

Danny turned to the two ghosts "what is all this" he asked.

The other lowered his head "my name is Roku, this is my world, it is overrun by firebenders of the Fire Nation" he said.

Danny rubbed his neck "what do you mean bending" he asked.

Clockwork smiled "it is a way to manipulate the elements according to which element you master, the Air Nomads controlled air, Fire Nation, Fire, Water Tribes, water, and the Earth Kingdom, earth" he explained.

Danny raised an eyebrow "then what does this have to do with me? And what was up with the kid in the ice" he asked.

Roku frowned "in my world there is a spirit called the Avatar, it lives in a human body, that boy is the current Avatar, and I am the one before him, and the Avatar is capable of bending all four elements" he said sadly.

Danny frowned "I still don't get what this has to do with me" he explained.

Clockwork frowned "Aang, the Avatar, is this worlds only hope for the Fire Nation launched war on the other nations, and succeeded in winning all but the northern water tribe, you must help Aang to defeat the fire lord" he said.

Danny crossed his arms "with what? My ghost powers? With how strong they are I'm not quite sure that will be enough" he said.

At this Clockwork chuckled "in your ghost form you can fly, use ice, and use a form of ectoplasmic lightning, all of those are forms of bending" he said.

Danny shrugged "and that means…" he asked.

Roku laughed lightly "in your human form and ghost form we will be able to unlock your ability to bend those three elements, though earth will not be an option for you to bend unless you learn a ghostly attack that uses earth" he said.

Danny's eyes widened "so you want me to help the Avatar, but if I can bend three elements, what does that make me" he asked.

Roku frowned "a unique bender, though try to keep that information to as few people as possible, as long as possible" he said.

Suddenly Clockwork tossed Danny a staff "what's this" Danny asked.

Clockwork waved his hand in front of Danny's face once.

Instantly images of many water, fire, and air bending movements flashed through his mind.

Danny experimentally opened the staff to reveal a neon green glider with icy blue swirls.

He shot a cross look at Clockwork "was this color planned" he muttered.

Roku laughed "it was Clockworks idea" he said.

Then he frowned again "though you do need some new clothes" he said.

Clockwork waved his hand in front of Danny again.

Danny quickly looked down and saw he was in dark maroon silk pants and a baggy dark brown silk tunic.

He also had a dark maroon cape made of a cloth similar to silk with a hood on and a water tribe symbol on it.

He turned to Roku and Clockwork "so how do I help the kid, he is in ice and I lost sight of him ages ago" he said.

Clockwork pressed a button on his staff and Danny looked down to see a girl break open the ice "he is released one hundred years later, you must help him, I will make it so you are a prisoner on a ship, and the crew will remember you as such" Clockwork said.

Roku then floated foreword "as soon as time starts again you must escape, Aang will be captured on the ship, you will introduce yourself as a water tribe member who was captured by the Fire Nation, they will remember you as an important prisoner so you will be chased" he said.

Clockwork frowned "good luck Danny, and try to keep your ghost half hidden, only use it if necessary like your escape" he said.

Danny nodded as the scene faded to black.

_**line break**_

**enjoy the next chapter where Danny finds himself in Aang's world...**


	2. Meeting the gang

**i do not own DP or Avatar, though i heavily wish i do and just for the record i am doing each book seperatly like this one will only have episodes from book one and so on and so forth...**

_**Line break**_

Suddenly his surroundings lit up to reveal a room with flame decorations.

Danny quickly turned intangible and ran into the hall.

He took off down the hall and ran for about five minutes.

Once he reached the deck he saw a guy with a scar attacking Aang.

Danny quickly used some air bending to knock the guy away.

Then he grabbed Aang before he could fall in the water.

Aang groaned and looked at him "who are you" he asked.

Danny grinned and used some complex air bending moves to knock the guy with a scar again "names Danny" he said as he held out his hand.

The kid hesitantly took it "my names Aang" he said.

Danny grinned and turned to the man who was slowly getting to his feet.

Suddenly a giant flying bison flew down in front of them "Appa" Aang cried.

Danny watched the scar guy carefully as Aang went to hug the furry bison "Aang are you okay" a girl said.

Danny recognized her as the girl who freed Aang.

Suddenly several guards came out with spears and such.

They looked startled at the sight of Danny "the prisoner has escaped" one yelled.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Quickly he turned to Aang and the other two "get out of here" he shouted.

The guards slowly started inching forward.

Danny got in a fighting stance with his glider.

He turned to look at the group again and saw they hadn't moved "go, I'll catch up" he said in a frustrated voice.

Reluctantly the group took off, watching Danny the whole time.

Danny smirked and launched himself off the ground with air bending.

The soldiers were thrown around the deck as Danny opened his glider.

Quickly he soared up to the three who were staring at him with opened mouths "what" Danny said as he closed his glider.

The other boy looked suspiciously "are you a mix of the elements or something" he asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow "what do you mean" he asked.

The boy studied him closely "you wear fire nation clothes, along with an earth nation top, you air bend and have an airbenders staff, and you wear a Water Tribe symbol along with Icy blue eyes that clearly belong to the Water Tribes" he said.

Danny shrugged "all I know is I'm from the Water Tribe, can air bend, and was captured by those fire creeps for who knows how long" he said.

The girl cringed sympathetically "oh, well, my names Katara, you can just ignore my bone headed brother Sokka" she said.

Aang laughed and every ones attention was shifted to him "so why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar" Katara asked.

Aang looked down "because, I never wanted to be" he whispered.

Danny mentally agreed, he never did want his ghost powers, they were given to him and he had always been forced to recover them, on all three accounts.

Danny turned to them all "you know, we need a plan, obviously Aang needs to learn all four elements, but has mastered air bending so what do we do" he asked.

Katara thought for a second "we could go to the Northern Water Tribe" she said.

Aang looked exited "that way we can learn it together!" he said.

Danny kept quiet even though he could clearly teach them both and even go as far as teaching Aang fire bending as well, though he knew it would be best to keep it a secret for now "but first we have some stops to make" Aang said.

Danny crawled up to him "we need to cut down on some of those stops, like I understand you might be wanting to go to the southern air temple but if the Fire Nation did attack it there could be a trap, we should keep stops to a minimum in order to keep safe" Danny said, though he had other reasons, he knew what devastation had happened there.

Aang looked downcast but then shrugged "well, if it's safer then I guess I have no choice" he said.

Danny smiled "don't worry, I promise we will go see the southern temple some day" he said.

Aang looked at him happily "thanks Danny" he said quietly.

Danny smiled and went to the back of Appa to look at all they were leaving behind and he thought to himself 'is this really the right choice' and he watched as the clouds covered the ice up, making it vanish completely.


	3. Suki

**Trust me I know this is short but you guys know (or should know) how the episodes go and i **_**really**_** don't feel like going through all of that stuff again, and I don't own DP or Avatar.**

_**Line break**_

Danny sighed in boredom as he watched Aang jump into the water "this can only end badly" he muttered.

Behind him Appa started eating some strange plant.

Danny sat down to try meditating, he had done it to get rid of the stress work called fan girls but found it also helped better his bending skills.

Danny had been secretly practicing his bending in the dead of night, where no one could see him.

He silently meditated on the beach when he got an urge to duck.

Quickly he did so, just in time for someone to go flying over head.

Danny looked around, Aang had come back to shore and was tied up along with all the rest.

Danny suddenly ducked lightly to the right.

He saw a girl coming towards him with a fan.

He used ducked low again as some other girls carried Aang, Sokka, and Katara away.

Danny smirked "well your not a fire bender, but still a likely challenge" he said.

The girl frowned and tried grabbing him again, but failed.

Danny yawned and the girl glared angrily at him "most firebenders like your self don't last long against my warriors" she said angrily.

Danny laughed and dodged another attack with ease "you kidding, fire benders captured me! Besides, I'm an airbender, why else do you think I'm traveling with the Avatar" he asked.

The girl stopped "then where is the Avatar, I just saw a bunch of kids" she asked sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes "he was the one with the arrow tattoos" he told her.

She glared at him "if you really are an airbender then prove it" she said.

Danny smirked and bended himself over her, his cape billowing behind him.

When he landed the girl was looking nervous "I am so sorry, we had better hurry to help the Avatar" she said.

Quickly they started running inland "by the way, my names Danny" Danny greeted.

The girl blushed lightly "my name is Suki" she said.

(AN: don't worry SukixSokka lovers, I will make Suki fall back in love with Sokka, I think…)

after a few minutes they reached a village.

Danny saw Aang and the others arguing with some girls in the front "throw them to the Unagi!" one girl shouted.

The crowd cheered in agreement "Aang do some air bending" Katara muttered.

Danny smirked as Aang airbended himself into the air.

The crowd gasped and Danny walked forward clapping in the sarcastic why didn't you do that earlier kind of way "hey how come you weren't captured" Sokka whined.

Danny used his own air bending to cut them loose "it's called dodging, something you wouldn't understand" he said.

Katara snickered as Aang showed the stunned villagers a trick he had been trying to impress Katara with earlier. Danny smirked 'clueless' he thought.

Then the villagers led them to a place to stay.

_**Line break**_

The next day Danny was practicing his bending in a secluded place above the village when he heard a small explosion.

Quickly he grabbed his glider and saw the Kyoshi warriors fighting Zuko's soldiers.

Danny quickly went down and airbended the soldiers away.

Zuko froze "where is he" he asked.

Danny shrugged "who" he asked.

Zuko snarled "I will capture you and the Avatar" he said.

Danny rolled his eyes "why do you want to capture us so badly, we haven't done anything" he whined.

Zuko launched a blast that Danny missed "I need to capture the Avatar to restore my honor, and you got in my way, not to mention you're an airbender who pretended to be a fire nation citizen, your wanted through out my whole country, that's why I need you, for a bonus" he said.

Danny rolled his eyes 'nice Clockwork' he thought 'turn me into a fugitive before I even come here' he thought to himself icily.

Suddenly Aang flew over with his glider.

Danny took the moment to knock Zuko off his rhino thingy (what are those things called again?).

Quickly the two launched into battle against Zuko.

Danny ducked low as a fire blast headed his way.

Discreetly he bended it just a little off track to miss.

While Zuko was distracted Aang took off on his glider.

Danny launched a charade of air blasts at Zuko.

After a few minutes Appa flew over head and Danny took the hint and took off on his glider.

He landed in Appa's saddle just in time to see Aang jump off.

Annoyed, Danny smacked his forehead.

Suddenly he heard a roar and looked down to see Aang riding the Unagi.

He made it spit some water which dowsed the fire in the villages.

Danny grinned and looked away as he came up and Katara kissed his cheek.

Quickly they flew off into the sunset, while Danny looked down to the ocean below thinking of Sam…


	4. The Crazy King

_**Line break**_

**And I know this episode actually has references to this and return to Omashu but that will just make Sokka's expression funnier when he reaches it again. Don't own DP or Avatar... Also I apologize but the last chapter was misnamed, that title was actually meant for THIS chapter!**

Danny groaned "why are we doing this again" he asked as they snuck into the city.

Aang had led them into a sewage system to sneak into a city he used to visit with a friend "because I want see something I'm actually familiar with" he called out.

Danny smirked as he scratched his head with a giant Appa hair wig on it.

After a while they entered and quickly filed out of the sewer, with Sokka looking like a sewage monster.

Katara quickly washed him off while Danny and Aang dried him.

Danny them looked in awe at the giant mail system while Aang explained something to Katara and Sokka.

Danny grinned in anticipation as he heard the last part.

ten minutes later found them all on top of the tallest mail system.

Quickly they headed down, going at top speed.

For a while it went well until they were forced to change course.

Danny winced in regret as they destroyed several rooftops and houses.

Finally they landed on some unlucky cabbage merchants stall.

Danny rolled his eyes as Aang sat up dizzily while guards surrounded them "two cabbages please" he asked as his wig fell off.

_**Line break**_

Danny kept shooting glares at Aang as the king studied him.

Aang sent an apologetic glance and shrug back, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

Danny closely studied the King who appeared quite interested in Danny and Aang.

Behind them the merchant was yelling something about punishments.

The king sat up "I want you to throw them…a feast" he said cheerfully.

Danny raised an eyebrow while the other three exchanged confused looks.

That night they all sat around the table with many different earth kingdom foods.

Danny looked in disgust at some of the meat, Sam had convinced him to go vegetarian and he didn't exactly care for meat since then.

He looked over at Aang who looked just as uneasy with the food.

Suddenly the king threw two pieces of chicken at Danny and Aang.

Danny dodged while Aang used his air bending abilities to stop it.

The king briefly studied Danny before accusing Aang of being the Avatar.

Danny rolls his eyes as he tells Aang about three deadly challenges he must face the next day.

Then he had his guards take them all to the prison chamber.

Danny heard Sokka gasp as they arrived in a well furbished and really nice 'prison' hold.

Sokka carelessly laid down on one of the three beds.

Katara looked around nervously "um, there are only three beds but four of us" she said.

Danny smiled and looked up.

There was three hammocks so he airbended himself lightly into one.

Katara shrugged and got into another bed as Aang tried to send Momo through the pipes the get Appa.

Danny rolled his eyes when it failed "we had better get some sleep, those challenges will be tough for you Aang" he said.

Aang sighed in defeat "yeah I guess" he said before they laid down.

_**Line break**_

That morning Danny's eyes shot open as the door was earth bended open.

Using his ghost vision he saw three guards walking in the dark.

Without hesitation he turned invisible as two of them grabbed Katara and Sokka.

The other guard bended some steps to Danny's hammock.

In confusion he turned to the other guards "wasn't there another one?" he asked.

Danny tensed up as the other guards shrugged "maybe he escaped, hurry we need to alert the king" one whispered.

Quickly the guards hurried out with Katara and Sokka.

About five minutes later Danny switched hammocks and became visible as the door opened and Aang woke up.

Aang shot up while Danny remained tense and alert "where's Katara, Sokka, and Danny!" Aang said quickly.

The guard straightened "two of your friends are with the king, he will let them free if you complete the tasks, but you other friend…" "is right here" Danny said as he airbended himself to Aang's side.

The guard looked in shock "well, I…" he stuttered.

Danny glared at him "lets get these tasks over with" he said.

Aang nodded "but what did you mean, you sounded as though your going to help" Aang asked.

Danny smirked "I would love to see these guys try to stop me" he said.

Aang grinned and they turned towards the frightened guard.

Five minutes later found them at the opposite end of the hall.

Danny rolled his eyes as Aang airbended himself down the hall, demanding to see Katara and Sokka.

A wall opened up, revealing the two siblings.

Suddenly behind him as they had rock fingers put on there fingers, Danny heard some one creep up on him.

Danny ducked and a hand went flying over, landing another ring on one of the guards fingers.

Quickly Danny airbended himself by Aang and looked at the startled king "I'm helping Aang in the challenges, but only when and if he needs help" he said.

Aang glared "why not complete help" he asked.

Danny looked down "because these challenges are most likely designed to test your skill, I'll just be the back up to make sure they aren't deadly challenges" he said.

The king nodded in respect "very well" he said

_**Line break**_

Danny quietly took a meditation stance on one rock as Aang began trying to get a key.

He closed his eyes and listened to what was happening.

He could hear Aang continue to fail getting the key.

Suddenly he heard the swish of air and swinging of metal he was waiting for.

Calmly Danny airbended himself to the side where the king was looking at his key in shock.

Behind him Katara and Sokka already had their crystal creeping halfway to their arm.

Next the king had some bogus thing about finding his pet.

Danny quietly sat down and watched in amusement as a giant creature chase Aang who was chasing a rabbit.

Finally Aang made the connection and turned around to the right pet.

Danny then grimly waited as they got ready for the next challenge.

Both him and Aang were handed their gliders.

Danny rolled his eyes as Aang picked out his challenger.

Danny leaned over "bad choice" he muttered as the king suddenly became strong looking and looked like a fierce opponent.

Danny tensed "I'll offer help this time, I have a little score to settle with this king for trying to hurt Sokka and Katara" Danny said quietly.

They both exchanged uneasy glances at the two siblings who were almost covered.

Suddenly the king threw them both over the edge, clearly looking for a challenge.

Danny grunted as he fell on his side.

Slowly they got up and faced the crazy old man.

Danny created a small whirl wind that went in the kings direction "crazy lunatic" he muttered under his breath.

He glared as Bumi sent a wave of earth.

Danny narrowly dodged.

After a few minutes of fighting Danny realized it would take a miracle to defeat the crazy king on time to save their friends.

Without hesitation he bended the water from Katara's pouch but before it could leave the pouch Aang was able to get to the king in order to win.

In relief Danny cut off his bending, Katara watching him suspiciously.

Danny and Aang glided up, Danny purposefully going slower so Aang could talk to the king.

Danny landed as the king revealed his final test.

Aang angrily thought on it while Danny thought silently "hey Aang" he said.

Aang looked at him "yeah?" he asked.

Danny frowned in puzzlement "what was the name of your friend who used to live here" he asked.

Aang smiled lightly "Bumi, the mad genius" he said lightly.

Suddenly he froze "you don't think…" he started.

Danny grinned in response.

_**Line break**_

Five minutes later they were gathered in the kings royal chambers with Aang presenting his answer.

Aang rolled his eyes as the crystals burst dramatically.

Aang ran up and hugged the old king "Bumi, you're a mad genius" he said.

Then Aang grinned in a troublemaker way "and now I have a challenge of my own" he said.

Bumi gained a surprised look on his face.

A few minutes later found Aang, Bumi, and a very willing Danny coursing down the slide in excitement, at least until several houses were destroyed…


	5. Roku and Clockwork

**this is one of my favorites, well this and the Blue Spirit so i hope you enjoy it, and you start to learn a little more on a 'connection' Danny and Aang share, oh and I don't own either DP or Avatar...**

_**Line break**_

Danny looked around the strange place.

Aang stood by him and they looked around at the desolate crescent island with a fantastic temple on it.

Slowly they walked towards the temple until a giant dragon blocked their path.

Without hesitation it touched a tentacle to each of the two boys heads.

They each received visions of going to the temple on the solstice, along with a fierce comet.

Then with a start both boys jerked awake.

They looked around at the green surroundings, having left Omashu a week ago.

Danny lowered his head "that was in the fire nation wasn't it?" he asked.

Aang nodded in confusion "according to the monks that temple was built in honor of Avatar Roku, but I don't get why he would want you there" he said quietly.

They exchanged glances and shrugged in confusion.

The next morning they took to the skies heading for the crescent island.

As they neared they spotted Zuko following close behind and a blockade in front.

Instantly Aang and Danny began deflecting attacks.

And fireballs that were hurtled at them.

Appa also struggling to avoid them, even dislodging Sokka once.

Suddenly a huge fireball came directly towards them.

Aang got up to deflect it but Danny was quicker.

They were close to the water so he used his water bending on sheer hope the group wouldn't be mad and he struck furiously at the fireball, breaking it in half.

The ball exploded around them and Danny was flung back onto Appa.

He saw darkness tugging at his vision before blacking out.

Later when he woke they had landed and it was nearing sunset, they had about two hours left.

Danny suddenly saw a furious Sokka loom over him.

Danny groaned and turned over to his stomach "what happened" he asked as he slowly got to his feet.

Sokka snorted "you tell us! You _water bended_ but you're an airbender! Only the Avatar is capable of that" he shouted.

Danny grinned nervously "I am sworn to secrecy by Avatar Roku and his friend, Clockwork" he said quietly.

Aang gasped "you were able to talk to Roku!?" he said.

Danny nodded "only briefly, how do you think I ended up getting captured, it was during our little conversation" he said, leaving out the bulk of the truth.

Aang sighed warily "we can't worry about this now, we'll talk later Sokka, for now lets just get to Roku' he said.

Hesitantly they all nodded.

Slowly they walked into the temple and got to the main hall area before Danny whirled around "guys" he said quietly.

Sokka scowled "what!? Want to reveal something else like you're a fire bender as well?" he asked.

Danny's eyes widened slightly in surprise, something a suspicious Katara didn't miss "no, just you might want to turn around" he said as he highbred his hands in a sign of peace.

Quickly the gang turned and saw five temple sages blocking the entrance.

Danny stepped forward "please, you are supposed to be sages, bound by honor to help the Avatar, can you take us to the statue of Avatar Roku?" he asked politely.

The sages glared "yes we are well aware, however times have changed and our duties lie with another" the front one said.

Instantly they began an attack on Aang and the others.

Quickly they fled down a side hall until one sage cornered them.

Then to their surprise he bowed humbly to them.

Then he got up and bended open a secret passage.

Hesitantly the group followed him in and up to a magnificent room with many closed doors.

Shyu gasped in disbelief "oh no, the doors are closed, only the five sages or a fully realized Avatar can open them" he said.

Danny walked up to the doors curiously "why only a fully realized avatar?' he asked.

Shyu looked down in thought "because only an Avatar can shoot the proper amount of flame from all five finger tips leading to the door being open.

Danny smirked "what about two fire benders?" he asked.

Shyu frowned in puzzlement "yeah I guess that could work, I could shoot flames at three of them but we would still need another fire bender" he said.

Danny smiled brightly "I can take care of that, just get ready to bend for the other three" he said.

Shyu nodded and got ready while Danny took a slow breath.

He was aware of the others watching him in confusion.

Suddenly he heard shouting as the other sages ran into the room.

Swiftly Shyu and Danny launched five fire blasts between them selves.

Suddenly Zuko appeared out of no where and grabbed Aang.

Swiftly Danny used Katara's water and hit him with a water whip before returning it to her canteen and Danny and Aang swiftly fled inside the room as the sun hit Roku on the face.

Instantly the room became a desert and Roku and Clockwork appeared before them "Clockwork? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Roku walked up to Aang while Clockwork lowered his head "Sozin's comet draws near, it's energy will give the fire lord power to knock out the other nations, your group will not be enough so over the course of your adventure I will give you some friends, they have already been placed throughout the world and know that you are coming, they also know to stay where they are until you arrive" he said

Then Roku and Clockwork stood side by side "we can give you help, but only if you are in the Avatar State, and for you Danny, your ghost form" Roku said.

Then Clockwork chuckled "though in this case it may be more of a spirit form" he said. Danny sighed "what ever happened to keeping that half secret" he said warily.

Aang looked in confusion "it does not matter any more, but in this world your spirit half will be enhanced, similar to the Avatar State, now go" he said as Aang's tattoos began glowing as a flash occurred around Danny, changing him into a white haired spirit with glowing eyes and a blue cape with blue clothes like the ones he wore before and a water tribe symbol.

Slowly the door opened for them and Danny caught many fire blasts heading their way swiftly they both bended them out of the way and back at the fire benders, freeing there friends as well.

Then they both bended the magma from below the temple all the way to their floor.

The soldiers all fled and Aang's tattoos dimmed while a flash occurred around Danny turning him to normal.

He instantly felt a strange exhaustion and he sagged to his knees along with Aang.

As the temple began to collapse Sokka helped Aang to his feet while Katara did the same with Danny.

Quickly they hurried to a giant hole where Appa flew up for them to get on.

Swiftly Appa fled back to earth kingdom territory while Aang and Danny sat near each other, both looking wary and exhausted.

To break the silence Katara and Sokka came over and gave them a group hug to show they weren't alone.

_**Line break**_

Sam stood at attention where Clockwork had taken her.

She stood and looked over the horizon before turning to the fortress that she was now a momentary guard at.

Hopefully she gazed at the sky, desperately waiting for Zhao's next order to the Yu Yan archers Clockwork said he would give.

Slowly she went back to standing at attention as Zhao passed by…

_**Line break**_

Jazz steadily walked to the town next to where she was at.

While their she caught sight of a poster with a familiar face.

She smirked as she saw Danny's face on it.

Quickly she gathered the food and headed to the air temple she was remaining at, with her being the only airbender…

_**Line break**_

Tucker watched his temporary charge for the night.

She was very challenging but she respected him since he allowed her to attend the earth rumble six.

He respected her because she knew of her future history with the Avatar, though it was hard not to flirt with the lovely blind girl.

He then grinned as they both climbed out the window, ready for the next contest…

_**Line break**_

Valerie looked out at the village in sadness.

She refused to live in it and got her food from the surrounding woods.

She looked forward to the day when the Avatar's friend would take up the mantle of the Painted Lady, to save not only the town, but her as well from this desolate sight…


	6. Captured

_**Line break**_

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the gang gets a new friend in it, though for Danny it might be a bit more, and as usual i don't own DP or Avatar, I am just a major fan of both shows…**

Danny paced angrily in the cave.

As they flew back to land they had gotten caught in a storm and now, both Sokka and Katara were sick.

Aang was trying to think what to do when Danny whirled around with a grin "you know, there is a healing place at the bottom of the mountain" he said.

Aang raised an eyebrow "your in a strangely happy mood" he said.

Danny shrugged "yeah because Sokka is finally ignoring me instead of yelling at me" he said in annoyance.

Aang laughed lightly "true" he consented.

Danny turned to the entrance and looked up at the dreary sky where lightning flashed across it "we should probably use our air bending and run" he said.

Aang sighed in understanding and they took off running down hill.

In minutes they reached the small healing shack.

Danny waited patiently as she made some food.

As she did Danny rolled his eyes as he recognized some of the plants thanks to Sam and noticed she was making a food that was savory to cats.

When she was finished Aang went to grab it but Danny stopped him "may we have the cure now" he asked.

The lady smiled "very wise to know that was not what I was doing, very well, to cure them you must go down to the valley and collect frozen river frogs then have your friends suck on them" she said.

Danny nodded and quickly they headed outside.

However before they could get to far arrows pierced through Aang's shoes and Danny cape, successfully pinning them to the ground.

Quickly Danny pulled the arrows out and they took off.

Quickly they arrived at the small pond and gathered the frogs, but before they could do much the hidden archers attacked again.

Swiftly the two tried to fight them off but they were quickly stuck.

Aang was caught in a net while Danny felt blackness tug at the corners of his eyes after one particular arrow barely nicked his arm.

Right before he blacked out he knew he had been struck with an arrow tipped with something…

_**Line dart**_

Sam walked warily into Zhao's office.

Once inside she bowed respectively to the admiral "greetings admiral, may I ask permission for a special request" she asked sweetly.

Zhao's eye narrowed "what is it" he asked.

Sam straightened with her eyes twinkling angrily "I have a small bone to pick with one of the new prisoners, the dark haired multi bender, and I would like him to be awake to hear his screams" she said demandingly and mysteriously.

Zhao grinned evilly as well, alright then" he said as he got out a small vial.

He slowly handed it to her "just pour this into his mouth and he'll wake up, it should also burn his throat a little if that's any satisfaction" he said.

Sam winced inwardly as she took the vial and left, walking determined down the hall.

_**Line break**_

Aang lowered his head in defeat after studying his surroundings.

Danny was in another set of chains, unconscious.

He also noticed no ways out. Suddenly he heard a small commotion from outside and a man in a blue mask came in the room.

He took out two broad swords and swiftly cut a nervous Aang's chains off.

He was about to do Danny's as well when the door opened again.

Aang gasped as a beautiful Fire Nation soldier came in.

she was young as well, probably around Danny and Katara's age.

She bowed respectively to Aang and the masked person who looked tense before walking over to Danny.

She took out a small key and unlocked his chains.

Then she knelt down with him and poured a liquid down his throat.

Aang winced as Danny shot up, coughing hoarsely.

He also caught the girls wince before she hugged Danny "oh Danny I'm so sorry I had to do that, it was the only way to get you to wake up" she said.

Suddenly Danny gasped in recognition "Sam?" he asked…

_**Line break**_

Danny gazed up at Sam's tearful face as she helped him to his feet "Clockwork called me here, he told me to wait for you and that you'd need my help" she said with a faint smile.

Danny smiled and looked at Aang and the masked stranger next to him "and who is that?' he asked.

Aang and Sam shrugged.

Suddenly the man motioned for them to follow him.

Swiftly they walked out, string at the tied up soldiers as they passed.

They snuck under the palace in a sewer thing until the came to an outer exit that was just inside the third fortress wall.

They slipped out but were unfortunately detected.

Swiftly Sam took off her armor revealing a dark midnight blue top along with a midnight blue bottom and a canteen on the side like Katara's.

she swiftly bended a water whip and hit a few soldiers in some very _uncomfortable_ places.

Danny winced as the soldiers knelt over covering those particular places before taking off.

Danny and Aang airbended them over the top and used some ladders to jump to the second wall.

Once there they were attacked once more.

Furiously they worked together to knock the soldiers off the roof.

Then Danny and Aang used broken spears to try to launch the four across the rift.

Unfortunately they fell and Danny quickly bended an air bubble around them as the soldiers launched fire blasts at them.

He stopped as Zhao walked up.

Then with out warning the masked man moved behind Aang with a sword to his throat.

Sam took the hint and did the same to Danny.

Zhao took a step closer and he felt Sam push her dagger harder against his throat, drawing a line of blood.

Danny tensed as Zhao ordered them to open the gates.

Slowly the four of them walked out.

They were about halfway when Danny saw the Yu Yan archers aiming as they shot he got in front of Sam to save her from harm.

The arrow nicked him in the side close to his previous wound.

Danny gripped his side as the masked man fell to the ground.

Swiftly Aang stirred up the dust and him and Sam dragged the masked man and Danny to safety.

Once they were far enough away to be considered safe Aang warily took off the mans masked.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw Zuko "impressive" he wheezed out painfully.

He gripped his side and turned to Aang "mind if we meet you back at Appa, you get those stupid frogs" he said in an annoyed tone.

Aang nodded and Sam helped Danny walk away from the scene.

_**Line break**_

A few minutes later they arrived at the small building where Appa, Sokka, and Katara were.

Aang was already there and giving them the frogs to suck on.

Sam then sat Danny down "okay Danny, show me where those arrows got you" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes but showed her.

The water from her canteen covered her hand and began glowing as she healed each of the two areas.

Then Danny sighed "and next time, I handle the knife" he said as he motioned towards the small cut on his neck.

Sam smiled wryly as she healed it "yes but then they knew you could've been bluffing, that way they knew I was serious about harming you" she said.

Danny grinned at the same time Sokka spit out the frogs "so who is that Danny, a new friend?" Katara asked.

Danny smiled at Sam and lightly grabbed her hand "no, she's my best friend" he said as he kissed her cheek causing her to blush before punching him playfully…


	7. Final Battle, for now

**Last Chapter in this fic but i will have more after this, and for the record i have said it once but i do not own either DP or Avatar!**

_**Line break**_

The gang listened carefully to the story an old man was telling.

It was about the airbenders and Danny was closely drawn to it.

After wards they got up to talk to the man "wow, it must have been hundreds of years since your grandfather has seen the airbenders" he said.

The man snorted "are you kidding, one just came by last week to pick up some food" he said before walking off.

Exited Danny and Aang exchanged glances "okay, this time I think I can allow you, of course if we can make some time for water bending practice" he said.

Aang grinned because Sam and Danny had been teaching them water bending and doing a terrific job with it.

_**Line break**_

The next morning the gang was on Appa flying towards the temple.

Sam was busy bending the water in the clouds for fun.

Suddenly they caught sight of the temple and saw people air bending "look, there really are air benders" Katara shouted.

Danny and Aang looked down "no they're not" Danny said.

Sokka rolled his eyes "hello they are flying!" he said.

Aang shook his head "gliding maybe but not flying, they don't have enough sprit" he said.

Suddenly two people flew by them together, Danny tried to get a close look at the second one who looked strangely familiar.

Aang frowned and both him and Danny opened their gliders and took off.

Instantly it became a battle of the skies.

Aang competed against a kid who was in a wheel chair glider while Danny took off against the other.

Danny saw her glide in a small circle so in challenge he did some tight back flips.

He saw her smirk briefly and bend with her glider upside down.

Danny frowned deeper and turned his staff the same way before wind surfing on it.

The girl steadily landed while Danny got back on his glider and landed after her at the same time as Appa and Aang.

Danny looked up at the sky and laughed at the image of a disgruntled Aang in the clouds.

Danny looked at Aang "great likeness" he joked.

Suddenly Sam walked up to Danny looked in surprise at something over his shoulder "hi little brother" someone said.

In surprise Danny whirled around to see the girl he had been competing against.

His jaw dropped when he saw Jazz…

_**Line break**_

Danny took a step forward "no way _Jazz_!" he said.

Happily the two siblings embraced.

Danny looked carefully at her, she had her hair in a long pony tail and she had a silver top and bottom sort of like Aang's.

Sokka suspiciously walked up to them "who is this, a fire bender, are you plotting against us?" he asked.

Danny laughed "actually this is my sister Jazz" he introduced.

Then he turned to Jazz "Jazz I would like you to meet Avatar Aang, Katara, and you can ignore Sokka" he said.

Jazz laughed "so are you guys benders as well" she asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow "what do you mean as well" he asked.

Sokka jumped forward "ah ha! You are a fire bender" he shouted.

Jazz rolled her eyes and used air bending to get rid of him "I'm an airbender" she said simply.

Danny and Sam grinned "then how about you test out those skills in a mock fight?" Danny asked.

Jazz nodded and Danny turned to the gang "we'll meet you later" he shouted.

The gang shrugged and walked off.

Danny smirked "got a place to go?" he asked.

Jazz quickly showed them to a large arena "right on" he said.

Jazz quickly launched an air blast at him "how's it feel to be the lower in the sibling chain" she taunted.

Danny grinned and redirected the air back at her "pretty weird" he said sarcastically as he bended the snow around her.

Momentarily Jazz looked like a snowman.

Then she bended a bubble around her causing the snow to cover Danny.

Danny simply melted it with fire bending and bended the water off of him.

Then Sam jumped in the fight and water whipped both of them.

She caught jazz by surprise but Danny redirected it back at her.

Danny then froze the snow around Jazz so all but her head was frozen.

Then for Sam he bended the water to create liquid cuffs.

Both girls sighed in defeat "fine we give up" they said together.

Danny kept bending "now why do I have a hard time believing that Sam" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes "you know me to well, it's a shame Tuck isn't here to get him" she joked.

Danny nodded in agreement and released the two.

He turned his back and closed his eyes.

Sure enough he heard the water whistling behind him, coming at full speed.

Swiftly he ducked to avoid it and then put his hands in a bending stance "please, can we take a break, it's not like you can beat me" he told a startled Sam.

Sam lowered her hands in defeat "me and Tucker trained you to well with your ghost abilities" she said.

Danny shook his head "here they are 'spirit' abilities according to Clockwork" he said.

Sam rolled her eyes while Danny turned to Jazz "good bending sis, you almost beat me just practice and you'll get it" he joked.

Jazz crossed her arms "you'll see" she said.

In response Danny bended a bunch of snow from the roof above her onto her head "off" she said as it feel on her.

Danny grinned just as the gang came in.

Danny caught sight of Aang's troubled face.

He frowned at the sight and motioned for Sam and Jazz to follow him.

Suddenly he heard motion on the other side of the wall.

Swiftly he moved Sam and Jazz behind him and bent an air bubble around them as rubble went flying around them.

Then Danny looked warily at the people at the hole, they looked like old construction people.

Suddenly Danny guessed why Aang was so mad as he ran up and started yelling at the man.

Danny winced and ran up to Katara "Katara stop him before he does to much damage" he yelled as he bended a machine off the mountain.

Katara looked around fearfully "and what am I supposed to do!" she asked.

Danny froze "your kidding, right?" he asked. Danny hit his head "just go" he said as he motioned towards Aang.

Quickly she ran over there while Jazz and Sam ran up to Danny "is he always like that?" Jazz asked nervously.

Danny shook his head "lets just put it this way, he used to live in these temple one hundred years ago" he said.

Jazz's eyes widened "oh no, I can see why he's angry, this mechanic in charge of everything has a way of destroying the past to secure the future" she said.

Sam looked furious "then maybe I should help Aang give him a piece of my mind!" she shouted.

Quickly Danny held her back as Aang stalked off with Katara and Sokka close behind.

Danny shook his head and motioned for the girls behind him to follow him to a different direction.

_**Line break**_

A few hours later Danny was with Aang and Teo.

Katara, Sam, and Jazz followed close behind.

They were headed towards the northern air temple sanctuary.

Aang had grown a friendship with Teo and decided to show him.

After five minutes they reached the doors which were the same as the Fire Nation ones only Air instead of fire.

Aang swiftly opened the doors and the five of them froze as they saw all of the Fire Nation things in the room..

After a few seconds of blank staring the mechanic ran up behind them.

Danny folded his arms angrily and turned to the mechanic "you realize we did trust you, and you just broke my trust which for me takes a lot to do, and I'm surprised you can even want to serve as big of cowards as them" he said quietly before storming off, his cape billowing peacefully behind him.

Later Danny turned invisible and went up to the mechanics office went he wanted to try to explain himself to Aang and his son.

Swiftly he hid behind a small desk in the corner. .

Suddenly a small bell rang and Danny and Teo hid behind a small contraption.

The mechanic let a Fire nation war official through a door.

Danny heard him make a few threats and saw the mechanics uneasy face.

Suddenly he jumped out at the same time as Aang "get out" Danny growled.

The mechanic turned to them nervously "Aang, Danny, stay out of this" he whispered fearfully.

Both boys shook their heads :if I do not get what I want Avatar then the price of this people will be on your head" he said.

Both Danny and Aang bended his hair completely out of place before he left.

Once he was gone Danny smirked "I'd like to see you try" he said quietly.

The next hour found Danny, Sam, and Jazz waiting patiently for the attack.

Suddenly the alarm sounded that the soldiers were coming.

Danny swiftly took to the skies and began bending at full power to knock the soldiers off the cliffs.

Other people were tossing many different kinds of bombs down.

Suddenly these weird vehicles that Tucker could appreciate came up.

Furiously Danny hit them with air bending but they would right themselves and continue attacking.

Jazz joined in trying furiously to stop them.

The machines pushed on and suddenly Sam and Katara leapt off of Appa and used water bending to dismantle the machines.

Quickly Danny and Aang tried helping "where is Sokka and that stupid balloon!" Sam shouted angrily.

Suddenly a giant war balloon came from around the building.

Danny smirked in satisfaction as the soldiers didn't attack it.

Danny furiously attacked the machines as Sokka and the mechanic dropped the bombs on the unsuspecting soldiers.

Then he gasped in astonishment as they dropped the furnace into a crevice.

Instantly the crevice exploded, getting rid of the soldiers, but leaving the balloon to plummet towards the ground.

Swiftly Danny and Aang took off and grabbed them.

Danny had the mechanic land on his glider while Sokka dangled from a rope on Aang's.

swiftly they landed and were congratulated by the people around them.

Danny blushed in embarrassment but then caught Sam's eye and smiled lightly.

However the moment was ruined when Jazz gave him a sisterly hug.

Nervously Danny turned to Aang "so what do we do after this?" he asked.

Aang shrugged "any ideas Sokka?" he asked.

Sokka looked thoughtful "well you obviously have two great water bending masters with you so going to the north pole would be useless now for you and Katara" he said.

Danny nodded "I think it's best to go back to Omashu, earth is the only element I can't bend so I can't teach Aang that but Bumi can" he said.

Aang smiled and Danny put his hand in front of him "so we're in this together?" he asked.

Sam grinned and put her hand on his. Aang, Katara and Jazz soon followed.

Sokka looked hesitant "well I'm not sure if I could team up completely with a fire bender…" he said hesitantly.

Katara used water bending to launch a snow ball to the back of his head.

Quickly he put his hand in "lets go see Bumi" Aang said…

**end**

_**Line break**_

**Now for the record this will be continued in books two and three, just in different stories so keep an eye out! **

**And just so you guys don't go crazy i will reveal that Danny and gang make two permanent knew earth bending friends, both masters, and i believe you know one but there is also someone else who can beat even the Blind Bandit...**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Just for an important note I almost have the second book of this released but for continuities sake I must get a few things cleared up, first off I am debating on revising Danny And The Avatar before or after I get the next one on? **

**I'll let you guys decide. I only have three more chapters to write but at the rate I'm going it will be finished ASAP and this time I can garuntee it. **

**I'm just having a bit of trouble in Ba Sing Se. And I would like to know if in the second do you guys want me to incclude what's happening to Valerie or just work in a chapter on her at the end? **

**Or maybe even a paragraph? **

**And The last question is for book three do you guys want me to do only the important chapters like I have been or since every chapter can play a small part in some way do you want me to just do every single one? **

**It's your choices, please review and tell me!**


End file.
